Malato D'Amore
by CarolinaChuff
Summary: A vida não é um conto de fadas, onde se encontra um príncipe encantado. A vida não é bonita. A vida não é nada daquilo que as mães contam quando leem estórias. Dor. Tristeza. Desespero. Morte. Isabella vai passar por tudo isso. Vai passar por momentos difíceis. Vai conhecer pessoas importantes. Vai ser feliz. Mas nem tudo pode mudar um coração estragado. Nem tudo vai consertar


"_Lamentar uma dor passada, no presente, é criar outra dor e sofrer novamente."_

_** -**__**William Shakespeare**_

Todos esses anos, Isabella sofreu. Não teve um dia em que pudesse respirar e dizer "Estou livre." Não, isso seria o de menos se soubesse que não foram os seus pais que fizeram com que sua vida se tornasse um verdadeiro inferno.

Com quatro anos achava que tinha pais que a amavam, a mãe uma dona de casa e o pai era um policial de Jacksonville. Sua mãe sofria maus-tratos. Seu pai a violentava e espancava desde que Bella tinha nascido.

Mas isso não foi o pior que lhe aconteceu. Sua mãe foi embora, não aguentava mais as agressões. Preferia ver a filha sofrer com o pai, do que leva-la. Sim, Renée era uma egoísta. Só pensava no seu bem-estar. E Isabella realmente não era filha de Charlie. Ela teve um caso com um homem casado quando tinha dezesseis anos e como namorava Charlie, resolveu dizer que ele era o pai. Os dois foram obrigados a casar e a se sustentar. Isabella nasceu e assim começaram as brigas.

Depois de Renée ter ido embora, Charlie começou a se afundar em dívidas. Em casa, Isabella sempre ficava sozinha. Brincava com algumas bonecas que ainda tinha, mas sua preferida era uma que pai tinha lhe dado quando tinha três anos e ainda era feliz.

A situação financeira de Charlie chegou a um limite que não tinha mais como sair ou tentar retomar. Aro, um dos mafiosos que controlam grande parte dos EUA mandou seus capangas atrás de Charlie para que lhe cobrassem a dívida, mas como o mesmo não tinha como pagar pediu uma reunião com Aro.

Isabella já com seis anos, ainda não entendia o que seu pai fazia todos os dias. Ficava sozinha a maior parte do tempo. A vizinha, com pena, sempre lhe alimentava e a ajudava.

Era mais um dia normal, tinha acabado de comer o lanche que Tia Meg, era como chamava a vizinha, preparou. Quando seu pai chega e abre a porta de seu quarto, junto dele tinha mais três homens vestidos de terno. Devia ser amigos de seu pai. Ela sorri achando que seu pai tinha vindo para brincar de boneca com ela. Ele a olha sem ver e a puxa pela mão.

Charlie não acreditava no que via. Mesmo morando na mesma casa que a filha, não a via desde que Renée os tinha abandonado. Isabella era a criança mais linda que tinha visto. Cabelos de uma linda cor castanha escuro batiam em seus pequenos ombros. A pele parecia de porcelana, de tão clara e suave. E os olhos, transbordavam uma pureza divina. Eram de um verde azulado tão bonito que doía olhar. E nesse momento eles olhavam Charlie com surpresa e adoração. Ela o amava, mesmo tendo ele tendo lhe ignorado por esses dois anos. Se pudesse voltaria atrás, mas agora já era tarde. O acordo já estava feito, os capangas de Aro estava atrás dele para pegar sua menina. Será que se os distraíssem poderia fazer uma boa ação em sua vida culpada? Isabella seria feliz e ele teria seu descanso.

E foi isso que ele fez, tentou impedir que Bella fosse pega. Gritou para que Isabella se escondesse daqueles homens e tentou bater em um deles, mas não foi rápido o bastante.

Isabella parecia em choque. Um dos homens maus colocou uma coisa estranha na cabeça de seu pai e apertou. O que se ouviu foi uma explosão e seu pai caiu morto aos seus pés. O homem mau foi até ela e a pegou no colo. Ela se virou para olhá-lo com aqueles grandes olhos verdes.

-Meu papai tá dormindo? –perguntou com uma voz doce e melodiosa.

-Seu pai está lá em cima. –disse Demetri, o homem que a segurava no colo, encantado com sua beleza e inocência. O que aquela criança iria sofrer nas mãos dos irmãos Volturi seria desumano, mas ele não poderia fazer nada. Sua esposa e filho estavam nas mãos dos Volturi, a única coisa que poderia fazer era tentar ajuda-la quando precisasse.

-Ele foi pro céu. –ela disse com olhos cheios de lágrimas. –Será que ele me desculpou por ter nascido?

Demetri se assustou com o que aquela menina pensava. Será que ela já tinha sofrido antes?

-Seu pai te amava. –ele disse. Ela balançou a cabeça e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e olhou para os dois outros homens. O primeiro tinha não a olhava, mas também parecia não sentir nada. Já o segundo, o que tinha machucado seu pai, a olhava com malícia e isso a assustava. Encolheu-se no colo de Demetri e fechou os olhos.

Já dentro do carro foi sentada atrás com Demetri, enquanto Félix dirigia e James, o que tinha matado seu pai ia no carona. Ele a olhava enquanto falava com Demetri sobre coisas que ela não entendia.

Aro queria saber com era filha de Charlie, imaginava que ela tinha dez anos e poderia usar seu pequeno corpo, afinal sua mente doente não o impedia pela diferença de idade. A surpresa foi encontrar uma menininha de seis anos de mãos dadas com Demetri. Usava um vestidinho velho de criança azul claro e os cabelos soltos. Aro foi mais um que se encantou com a beleza da pequena.

Isabella não continuava a não entender nada. Saíram do carro e quem estava na porta da casa era um homem de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, Bella sentia que ele não era uma pessoa boa como o que ela dava a mão. Ela se encolheu com o sorriso que o homem lhe deu e se escondeu.

-Demetri, então essa é a filha de Charlie? –perguntou Aro.

-Sim, senhor Volturi. –respondeu Demetri.

-Ótimo, ótimo. –disse ele se abaixando para ficar com o rosto na mesma direção que o de Isabella. Na hora que se abaixou e olhou naqueles olhos, ficou assustado. Nunca tinha visto um olhar tão inocente como aquele. Os grandes olhos verdes o olhavam com curiosidade e medo, o que era normal para uma menininha que tinha acabado de perder o pai. Ele tinha sido avisado por Félix desse imprevisto. –Qual é o seu nome?

-Isabella. –respondeu Isabella. Mais uma vez Aro saboreou aquela menina pelos olhos. Tudo nela o atraia. Os olhos, a voz, o cheiro doce e infantil. Atrai o monstro que ele tanto tentava esconder.

-Bem, Isabella. –ele disse. –Você vai morar agora com o Tio Aro.

Bella nada respondeu, sabia que sua mãe tinha ido embora e seu pai agora estava no céu. Não tinha com quem ficar.

-Venha minha menina, vou mostrar onde você vai ficar. –ele disse e pegou sua mão. Ela começou a tremer, mas ele ignorou isso e a puxou para perto dele.

-Demetri, não me deixe com ele. –implorou Bella. –Eu prometo ser uma boa menina.

-Isabella, você deve ir com ele. –disse Demetri. Isso cada vez mais o angustiava. Nada poderia fazer para ajuda-la.

-Por favor, eu prometo ser boazinha. –ela disse e começou a escorrer lágrimas pelo seu belo rosto.

-Não posso. –disse e virou-se para ir embora, mas não sem antes ouvir Aro dizer. "Agora vamos brincar."

E o aconteceu com Isabella nenhuma criança, adulto ou animal deveria sofrer. O que fizeram a aquela pequena criança foi desumano. Não só batiam nela, mas também era uma série de abusos que faria uma pessoa entrar em choque e sua mente estilhaçar, mas nada disso aconteceu com ela. Bella entrou num mundo só seu. Quando sofreu o primeiro abuso, algo se quebrou dentro dela. Não era só Aro que a usava, seus irmãos, capangas e amigos também. Não se via Isabella como um ser humano e sim como um objeto.

Quando não era mais útil a colocavam num quarto no porão da casa, onde ficava no canto encolhida esperando o próximo dia. Isabella quando fez doze anos continuava com a mesma beleza inocente, por isso que não se livraram dela. Agora, possuía um corpo com mais volume, na verdade ainda estava em desenvolvimento. Mas para pessoas com uma mente doentia como a de Aro e seus irmãos, Caius e Marcus ela era perfeita. E essa séria de atrocidades continuou até que Isabella fez dezesseis anos e o FBI conseguisse saber onde era o esconderijo dos Irmãos Volturi. Quem a encontrou o foi chefe do FBI, Carlisle Cullen, e seu filho Emmett Cullen, que era um agente.

Isabella, como sempre, ficava no porão esperando. Durante um tempo ela ouviu vozes e barulhos estranhos, mas já estava acostumada. Foi quando ouviu um barulho diferente. Vozes e passos vindo em direção a porta onde ela estava.

Carlisle esperava encontrar uma sala cheia de drogas ou dinheiro, mas o que encontrou foi mais torturante do que isso. Encontrou uma menina encolhida no canto, não usava nenhuma roupa, os cabelos quase pretos estavam soltos formando uma cortina para esconder seus olhos. Ela tremia violentamente, esperando que eles a machucassem. O que fizeram a aquela menina? Quando olhos em seus olhos e viu tudo o que ela tinha passado. A dor, tristeza, humilhação, medo e um vazio. Ela parecia uma concha vazia. Os sentimentos bons deveriam se sido extinguidos pelos abusos sofridos. Se aproximando dela, viu o medo se formando em seus olhos.

-Menina, eu prometo não machuca-la. –ele disse. –Eu sou da polícia e vim para resgata-la.

-Por que demorou tanto? –perguntou Isabella. Carlisle ouviu o soar de sinos quando a garota falou. Doce e melodiosa, assim poderia descrever sua voz.

-Meu nome é Carlisle e esse é meu filho Emmett. –disse. Emmett continuava horrorizado atrás dele. Tinha nojo de gente como os Volturi. –Viemos ajudar você a sair daqui.

-Não posso sair. –ela disse.

-Claro que pode. –ele disse.

-Tio Aro disse que eu não posso fugir dele. –disse e se encolheu.

-Aro e seus irmãos vão ser presos e nunca mais encostaram em você. –disse Carlisle.

-Você promete? –perguntou ela.

-Com a minha vida. –ele disse e se aproximou dela. Isabella se levantou devagar, pois ontem tinha apanhado mais uma vez e dessa vez achava que tinha quebrado algumas costelas.

Conforme se levantou, Carlisle examinou seu corpo, mas não de modo malicioso como Aro fazia e sim averiguando alguma coisa. Encontrou algumas cicatrizes nas pernas e nas costas, mordidas e hematomas podiam ser encontrados por todo seu corpo. Sua pele branca estava marcada, mas mesmo assim continuava bonita. Nas costas tinha uma tatuagem: "Slave a morte", em italiano era "Escrava até a morte". Deus, o que fizeram a essa criança? Há quanto tempo ela está aqui?

Ajudou ela a se levantar pegou um lençol que estava em cima da cama e colocou em volta dela. Percebendo que ela não andava direito, pediu a Emmett que a pegasse no colo, claro que antes tinha pedido seu consentimento.

Enquanto andavam pela casa, Isabella se lembrou de quando chegou aqui. De todos os momentos ruins que passou na casa, de toda dor, de todo o sofrimento e chorou. Chorou por tudo que lhe aconteceu. Por ela não ter tido uma infância normal, por ela ser uma pessoa doente. Sim, Isabella, sabia que não era mais normal.

Emmett, que segurava Bella, a abraçava tentando mostrar que ela não estava sozinha, mas ela estava num mundo só dela.

Os dois, pai e filho, permaneceram calados enquanto levavam Isabella para o hospital.


End file.
